collegiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Collegium Wikia
welcome to collegium collegium is a collaboration (for the study and practice) of what glues together the society of man—certain operative ideas which have emerged from man's chaotic past to guide him into the civil society. man's ideas are legion, pouring out of the subnirvanaic hells; here some of the main streams are collected; which is what collegium is, the collaboration for the collection of certain legions of ideas. it is thus a lexicon, and will store lectures & logos. it is also known as the black library, for none know the legion's full expansion. anyone, including you, can edit. click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! utopics Abilities Intellectual Tradition. 'tradition' means "a handing down", so Intellectual Tradition (IT) is the handing down through the generations of man what is comparatively intelligent. Information Tradition. see Intellectual Tradition. the only difference is that Information Tradition is more about the output. i.e. the data, the essays, the maps. the math, the technology. Imperial Tradition. properly this means to maintain an government that maintains as much intellectual liberty as possible for its peoples. Underdogism. Advocacy for any perceived underdog, simply because he´s perceived as an underdog. Objectivity. to be able to formulate, and even actualize ideas. first grade objectivity is to convince your opponent that you are right, within your lifetimes. Tankie. Anyone who supports Repressive Regimes, i.e. authoratative regimes after the historical deployment of tanks (~WW1). e.g. Nazis, Stalinists, Maoists, Hitlerists, Pinochetists. A complete mythology: a complete image of the hierarchy & types of world process (inner & outer), i.e. contains prisca theologia, prisca sapientia. Unitarian: someone who values unity. (e.g. the unity of religions.) New Ager: mostly good people. Obviously the overlap betwixt Tankism and Underdogism is great, as Authoritarian Socialist regimes tend to be quickly relegated to a loser-status by those who are not Authoritarian Socialists, as seen by the merely decades-long rise of fall of the Tankist Hitler regime, the Tankist Stalin regime, & e.g. the Tankist Pinochet regime. Logic: arguing from an epistemological standpoint that if you cannot offer a precise definition for something, you don´t have a explicit case and are probably mostly pretending, or fooling yourself, that you´re an intellectual. Nexialism is generalism. a structured, deliberate, interdisciplinary science. ☀The science fiction author A. E. Van Vogt defined a nexialist as "One skilled in the science of joining together in an orderly fashion the knowledge of one field of learning with that of other fields". Nexus is a convergence point. i.e. where anything meets. a traditional symbol for that is a cross. General Semantics is a science developed by Count Alfred Korzybski and many others that deals with the relationships between what goes on in your thoughts, and what goes on in the rest of the world. Theology. 'holy' or 'theos', properly refers to the processes that increase the mean of enjoyment and knowledge. these are called 'Godly' or transcending processes. imperium of man. the world State. aka. the universal State. the cosmocratic State. 'Order' is the minimization of entropy or resentment, and thus the minimazation of violence. the State is a mechanization of ordering, and the maximization of Coopera (Coopra). Machine God. the spirit that makes machinery be different from what isn't machinery. men. the organism that remembered enough of material events to be able to extend himself through nonorganic things. Instances are Oprah, Tolley, & Obama. Saints, Martyrs (those who have consecrated themselves). Substance (hypostasis) Capital. the spirit of value accumalation. Theory. A composition of conceptions. a certain view. from 'thea' "a view" (see theater) + horan "to see," possibly from PIE root *wer- (4) "to perceive" (see ward (n.)). philosophy. to love wisdom. utilized disciplines to attain wisdom. thus science falls under philosophy, as 'science' is a word meaning 'knowledge' which is synonymous with 'wisdom'. cf. German 'wissen' "knowledge". Icelandic 'vísindi' "science". Church. the body of knowledge and glory (superior enjoyment). christianity has been an intermediate stage in the transition to a future global, & future galactic, imperial religion. it is not that christianity will pass away, or be repressed. katekhesis is to resound the doctrine of the kataklysm. echoes from the underground, the katakombs. the tunes of armageddon. conservatism. What was the resisted novelty of yesterday is today one of the accepted principles of conservatism. As a modern political tradition, conservatism traces to Edmund Burke's opposition to the French Revolution (1790). Nazi: a plebe who materializes his animus as a National-Socialist. doesn´t respect property rights (the Socialist part), thus believes he´s entitled to arrest Jews & "aliens" and take their stuff. Neo-Nazi: a pseudo-Nationalsozialist. a plebe who never even got what National-Socialism was to begin with, but allies himself with it, so far as he can, for lizardbrain reasons (fear, aggression). may go so far as to tattoo a swastika on his forehead, and attacking strangers for being brown. has some overlap with: Sturmabteilung, a street-fighting arm of the Nazi party, which was later dissolved. has correlation with the proletariat, and the deems of the Roman Empire, as seen e.g. the Nika riots. Nutzi: a Nazi who´s insanity marks higher than that of typical Nazis, altho a bit smarter than 'boneheads'. will not even use a Hitler & Göbbels type of tact. Prole: short for 'proletariat': a. The class of industrial wage earners who, possessing neither capital nor production means, must earn their living by selling their labor. b. The poorest class of working people. ☀ { in ancient Rome, propertyless people, exempted from taxes and military service, who served the state only by having children; from proles "offspring, progeny" } Cathoplebe: a Catholic of lower class intellect. typically identities with Catholicism from having purported Catholic parents or ancestors, or for ~purely esthetic reasons. an instance of bloodreligion. Bloodreligion: to value & channel one´s ancestos ~merely for the sake of them being one´s ancestors. a conscious atavism. if it´s done unconsciously it´s bloodsuperstition. overlaps with Blutboden (the Germanic variant of this). Capital: from caput "head," also "leader, guide, chief person; summit; capital city; origin, source, spring," figuratively "life, physical life;" in writing "a division, paragraph;" of money, "the principal sum," from PIE *kaput- "head" (see head (n.)). violence: to violate what is right. one who does violence is a violator. { "an injury, irreverence, profanation," from past participle stem of violare "to treat with violence, outrage, dishonor," } demographic myopia. overlaps with inability or unwillingness to understand intersectionality. Sex worker exclusionary pseudoroman traditionalism. a pseudo-Roman tradition, while in Rome sex workers were licensed. overlaps with whorephobia. Kyriarchy (from Greek meaning rule by lord) is an interlocking set of cultural, economic, and legal rules and systems that work to keep multiple groups oppressed for the benefit of a ruling group or class. Axes of oppression all contribute to creating a sociological landscape of hierarchical levels of privilege. Patriarchy is the subset of kyriarchy that oppresses women and non binary people to the benefit of men. White supremacy is the subset that oppresses people of color in favor of white people. Dyadism oppresses intersex people. Cisnormativity oppressestrans people. Heteronormativity oppresses queer people and privileges heterosexualpeople. Who is oppressed and who benefits varies depending on time and place, but generally speaking, the ruling class is small group, and everyone else is oppressed. However, not everyone is oppressed in the same way. Hierarchy: simply how the living in the world vie for place & power. your body is a hierarchy. some organs can be removed and you function, others are vital organs. adept: someone who is good at something. he´s adept at it. neuromanity: unite diffuse political coalitions along the lines of affinity rather than identity we reject the she rejects Irigaray’s essentializing construction of woman-as-not-male to argue for a linguistic community of situated, partial knowledges in which no one is innocent, yet no one is absolutely guilty. dystopics we observe that man is an organism shaped by his errors & understandings, with error a state being stuck in a dualism, not seeing beyond dichotomy, while progress being moving beyond the dichotomy. we highlight the problematic use and justification of traditions like patriarchy, colonialism, essentialism, and naturalism (among others). these traditions in turn allow for the problematic formations of taxonomies (and identifications of the Other) and what Haraway explains as "antagonistic dualisms" that order discourse. these dualisms, have all been systematic to the logics and practices of domination of nature, workers, women, heresies, animals... all those constituted as others. we highlight specific problematic dualisms of self/other, culture/nature, male/female, civilized/primitive, right/wrong, truth/illusion, total/partial, God/man (among others). we explains that these dualisms are in competition with one another, creating paradoxical relations of domination (especially between the One and the Other). however, high-tech culture provides a challenge to these antagonistic dualisms. some dualisms essential to progress through are arianism (nontrinitarianism) vs. trinitarianism indoeuropean (aryan) vs. semite technology vs. nature catholicism vs. protestantism capitalism vs. communism tradition vs. modernity these are all subcategories of the universal, with tendencies to form as subcultures, that must continually be worked on to decrease suppressive & antagonizing elements to bridge them. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse